The Voyager
by KRKRK
Summary: When a girl with no emotion at all was taken into a mysterious organization and forced to travel through different dimensions to complete missions, she was more than happy to comply. Follow Jean Turner as she navigates her way through all the hell. Starcraft rights belong to blizzard. The first five chapters of The Voyager. The Voyager is published on Royal Road.


**Author's Note: This is the first five chapters of fiction The Voyager, which is published on Royal Road.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Lieutenant**

When a girl with no emotion at all was taken into a mysterious organization and forced to travel through different dimensions to complete missions, she was more than happy to comply. Follow Jean Turner as she navigates her way through all the hell.

Ft. Starcraft…

Upgrades will be one chapter per day(1K/day). Follow this story to get immediate notices on the updates.

* * *

Jean Turner's eyes snapped open. A surge of memory entered her brain. Her purple pupil turned as she processed the information.

She was chosen by someone with ultimate power. She was given the blessing of having the chance to travel into different dimensions and, potentially, receive amazing benefits from these dimensions. As a result, she had to complete the missions she was given without question. Refusing to complete the missions was punishable by death.

She tapped a watch on her right wraist. She didn't have it before she was knocked uncouncious. According to the memory the watch was the only way she could receive missions from the one that sent her here, the Supreme One.

The watch turned and projected a few lines of words.

 _Name: Jean Turner_

 _Dimension: Starcraft_

 _Current location: Hyperion._

 _Mission: Terminate Amon, the dark god._

Jean looked away from the watch. She should've panicked. She would've panicked if she was the girl she was months ago. After all, she was taken away from her normal life and thrown into a world with chaos, aliens, and death. The background and future of Starcraft was inserted into her mind along with the information of the Supreme One. But a while ago Jean realized something was wrong with her brain. She could no longer feel any emotions. Things that would usually make her laugh or cry no longer had the same effects on her. She once tried to watch a horror movie in bed at night and she didn't feel a single scent of fear. It was as if the part of her brain that controlled emotion was ripped away from her.

She felt empty, but she learned to live with that. Getting rid of emotion was actually quite beneficial. She was efficient.

Jean glanced around. She was in a room with metal walls. The room was not nicely decorated. Any room of a member of Raynor's Raider wasn't decorated. The rebels were more focused on practical use than colorful decorations. Plus, the Raiders don't really pay wages and their soldiers don't really have a place to buy stuff.

Another wave of memories hit Jean, and she realized who she was. The Supreme One gave her an identity in the Raiders to help her complete the mission.

She was Jean Turner, a lieutenantof the captain of Hyperion, Matt Horner.

Jean frowned. If the Supreme One was powerful enough to alter the realities in the other dimensions, then why did he or she need her to complete this mission. Couldn't he just wipe Amon out?

Suddenly a projected figure appeared on the table before Jean. It was the figure of a mechanical female. An adjacent.

Adjacents are AIs the Terran commanders used to control their army. They could provide informational support to their commanders and help them control the battlefield as nicely as possible.

"Lieutenant Turner. Captain Horner requires your presence on the bridge." The adjacent spoke in a mechanical, emotionless voice.

"Did Captain Horner say why?"

"It appears that the leader of the Raiders, James Raynor, is aboard. Captain Horner wants you to participate in the discussion of the future missions." The adjacent replied.

Jean learned from the memory that Captain Matthew Horner treated her like a student and taught her all she needed to know to command the Raiders. In return she showed impressive potential to be a wise commander.

Jean wasted no time and walked out of her room. She navigated to the bridge with ease with the help of the memories she received. Men and women she crossed nodded at her kindly. The Raiders were a family, united under the same cause and against the same enemy. Their members were very close with each other. Jean nodded in return with a smile on her face even though she was ice cold inside.

She entered the bridge, and the metal door closed behind her. There were three men beside the mission projector. One of them was wearing a clean suit. He was the captain of the Hyperion, Matt Horner. A man in big blue armor stood beside the captain with a cigarette in his mouse. He had a tough look, and Horner occasionally threw him some disgusted look. The third man was a man wearing short sleeves and had a beard. He had a tatoo on his arm and a pistol strapped to his side.

"Captain, Lieutenant Turner reporting for duty." Jean reported formally, playing the role of a careful officer well.

"This is Lieutenant Turner. She's a great commander and a helpful officer." Horner introduced the two sides. "Lieutenant this is our leader Jim Raynor and this is his friend, Tychus Findlay. It wasn't a surprise Horner didn't expect Jean to know her boss. Jim Raynor, despite his legendary past, had been laying low for the recent years after the Brood War, and Horner was the one handling the affairs of The Hyperion.

"Damn Jimmy, I never knew your adjacent is such a beauty." Tychus groaned as he scanned Jean from top to bottom.

"Sir." Jean ignored the criminal and acknowledged Raynor, who smiled apologizingly in return. "How may I help."

"As you know, Lieutenant, The Raiders had been short on supply for quite a while. We had to act as mercenaries to keep the entire ship running. At this rate we need a miracle to stop the invading Zerg forces. We need to have our hardware and ammunitions are up to the challenge." Horner explained and put on the footage of Zerg invading Terran territory. Bodies were put into bags. Things were tough.

"I'll check in with Swann down in the armory. Knowing him, he's already got upgrades for us." Raynor assured.

"We'll need money for upgrades sir." Jean suggested. "Last I checked our finance can barely pay for the maintenance of the current hardware."

Suddenly the comm blinked, and Horner touched the screen.

"What the status Matt?" Raynor asked.

"We've picked up a distress call from the planet Agria. There's a colony there under attack by the Zerg." Horner replied and pulled up the transmission. A woman in white suit appeared.

"To any ship receiving this transmission...the Zerg are invading Agria...The Dominion abandoned us here...We're just a small farming colony. We've got to evacuate before we're overrun. If you're hearing this message, please help us!" She was desperate.

Jean calculated the statistics. If she was making the call she wouldn't help the colonists. The only reward she might receive was perhaps dozens or even hundreds of untrained, unarmed men that might join the Raiders. This was nothing in exchange for the risk of fighting the Zerg and the amount of men and resources the Raiders might lose in the process. This was a bad exchange, but she was smarter than telling Raynor that. The man was known as a hero for a reason.

Just like she imagined, Jim Raynor opened up a transmission with the woman from the distress call with any hesitation...

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Landing on Agria**

"Thank you so much for responding to this distress call, commander. I'm Hanson and I represent the people of the Agria Colony." The woman in white, Dr. Hanson, said.

"Pleasure to meet you, doc. You can call me Jim. What's the situation." Raynor said warmly.

"The Zerg have overwhelmed our planetary defenses. The colony is lost. For the past twelve hours we've been evacuating people to the nearest starport, but the Zerg attack have been so intense, we couldn't get any more through." Hanson said desperately. "If you can guard the highway we can send the remaining groups through every few minutes."

"Don't worry doc. We'll get your folks to that starport safe and sound." Raynor replied confidently. Jean bit her lips. The amount of manpower needed to hold back the Zerg for such a distance is challenging, and the Raiders don't have extra manpower to spend on this piece of rock.

"I pray you're right commander. The Zerg are more terrible than I ever imagined." Hanson said with a haunted look. The transmission ended there.

"Lieutenant, how do you think we should do this?" Raynor wasn't blinded by the urge to protect the weak, at least not entirely. He was very aware of the trouble the Raiders were in, and he needed to find a way to minimize the losses the Raiders encounter. He didn't have a great way to do that, which was why he turned to the lieutenant Horner trusted.

"Our units are limited to marines, medics, and firebats." Lieutenant Jean Turner said. If she had to do this, she might as well do it nicely. Raynor's Raiders was one of the strongest forces against Amon, and she needed to strength them as much as possible.

"We should build bunkers along the roads and position stationary marines to guard them and SCVs to repair. Use a mobile force made up of firebats, marines, and medics to escort the convoy. Even better, use the Hyperion to cover the convoy." Jean listed.

"We have detected several zerg corruptors in the space near Agria. They appear to have escorted the zerg ground forces here. The Hyperion will need to deal with them." Horner said. "But your idea about the ground forces is great. How do you think about putting them into action yourself?"

"You want me in command of the mission?" Jean asked, acting surprised. Both Matthew Horner and Jim Raynor were more experienced than she was.

"I need to command The Hyperion and Jim is going to be on the front." Horner replied, ignoring the criminal. He hid one of the reasons. He saw unlimited potential in the girl. The calmess she showed before dire situations. The orders he made. He just wanted to see her in combat. Furthermore, Raynor didn't want to be in the front with every other Raiders. It wasn't his style to hide in safety while his men fought and died.

"As you wish Captain." Jean replied coldly.

The Hyperion jumped to the space above Agria and unloaded dozens of dropships onto the farming planet before turning around and engaging the zerg corruptors. The Hyperion was probably one of the best ship the Terran technology could yield, but the corruptors were giant Zerg flyers with astonishing ability against other massive air units. Of course, The Hyperion could blast them out with ease with its variety of tricks, but that would empty the expensive storage of weapons on the ship. The Hyperion needed a while to disable them with minimum spending.

Jean wasn't in one of the dropships. It was too vulnerable against potential zerg attacks. Instead, she stayed in a metal command center with dozens of SCVs as the flying building flew out of Hyperion's hanger and landed on the surface of Agria. Despite how Raynor liked to be in the front and be a hero, she had neither the skills and weaponry nor the need to do that. As soon as the building hit the ground near a pile of mineral storage, the SCVs poured out and started collecting minerals and bringing them to the command center, where they would then be turned into resources to build Terran weapons, armors, and other tools of arm.

Jean wasted no time and got right to command. The zerg have not completely ripped the highway apart, yet. "Commander Raynor, please lead all the combat units and converge at the colonist camp. Stay there until further notices." The Hyperion unloaded 20 dropships, which included 180 marines, 36 firebats, and 24 medics.

The hero marine didn't mind receiving orders from his underling. "On it." He replied concisely. "Raiders roll."

"SCVs, collect the minerals with maximum efficiency and load them into the command center. They'll be turned to our weapons against the Dominion. Get me the doctor in charge of this camp." Jean felt like she needed to cooperate with if they were to reach the safety with little losses.

"Transmission to Doctor Ariel Hanson." The adjacent said mechanically, and Jean looked down to make sure her lieutenant suit looked straight. A few seconds later the picture of the nice looking woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello . I am the commanding officer, Lieutenant Jean Turner. I am in charge of getting your people off this planet." Jean said openly. "But in order to do this, we need to work together and collaborate. I want you to give me command of the colonists." She said openly.

She had two reasons. First, she could function better with direct command of these men. Second, she would pave the road of these colonists joining the Raiders as long as she could show the colonists how successful they can be under the Raiders. It's not like the Raiders could go around in Dominion space and recruit soldiers. She needed every men available in the army to stop Amon. Once she had command of these men, she wouldn't give them back.

Dr. Hanson hesitated. "May I ask why?" She was grateful toward the Raiders as they came to her aid at her most difficult moment, but on the other hand she didn't trust this woman enough to hand over what was left of the colonist forces.

"Forgive my insolence," Jean said harshly, "but you have no experience in battle do you? I saw what you did. You were sending the convoys one by one. Why? It's much safer to put all seven transports together and use all the armed forces to escort them to the starport."

"That's absurd! We need to get the people away as soon as possible. If we wait for all the transports to be ready then we might be overrun by the zerg forces. If that happens everyone will die." Hanson replied with slight anger.

"Trust me doctor. According to tactical analysis it will be at least an hour until the zerg have enough forces to overrun a convey with 290 men as escort." The colonists had around 50 men left. Jean was confident, at least she appeared to be confident. "Now, do your best to prepare the transports as fast as possible. The sooner the transports are prepared, the quicker we get off this piece of rock."

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Military Disaster**

An hour later, the highway connecting the colonist camp to the starport was starting to get infested by zerglings and hydralisks, and yet Jean refused the suggestion to clean the zerg forces. She needed to complete the mission with minimal losses, and the best way she could do that was by catching a timing and hit the zerg forces with overwhelming firepower before they could be reinforced. The adjacent calculated the amount of time the zerg would need to mine enough minerals and hatch the first group of combat units.

And the estimated time to leave was getting closer and closer.

"Dr. Hanson. How are the conveys doing?" Jean opened another transmission with Hanson. The SCVs were mining out the minerals and vespene gas on the site. These resources were on the command center and would be brought back to the Hyperion to solve the pressing financial issues.

"We are ready to go." Hanson replied. Jean looked out the command center and saw the soldiers were converging. She nodded. "Commander Raynor, please escort the convoy to the starport. Be careful and minimize the losses." Or else everything will be for nothing.

"Gotcha."

The seven transports started to advance onto the highway in a long trail. Marines in both blue and white armor walked along the vehicles. They carried gauss rifles that could punch a hole in a meter thick metal board. Blue armor belonged to Raynor's Raiders and white armor belonged to the colonists. Along them were firebats in large red armor and medics in white armor. Firebats could roast zerg into a barbecue and medics could heal other soldiers. Raynor stood among his men with a modified grey armor and an enhanced gauss rifle.

"Get this building into the air and fly above the convoy." Jean ordered. She needed to leave the camp because it is defenseless now and every men have left with the transports, but the last time she checked the Hyperion was still dealing with the corrupters. With limited firepower the corrupters were wounded but alive and fighting. The adjacent obeyed and lifted the command center, allowing Jean to observe the trail of vehicles from above.

A few zerg units were scattered on the highway. As soon as they saw the vehicles, the zerglings and hydralisks swarmed upon the convey, but there was more than enough marine to spread down a wave of lead upon the beasts. Hydralisks were ripped apart by the gauss rifles while zerglings were roasted by firebats. Medics healed the armor of the units wounded by the spines and claws. Everything was going well, but Jean wasn't satisfied at all.

"Commander Raynor, you have ten minutes until a swarm of zerg reinforcement will arrive. They will not be able to overwhelm you but neither can your forces clean them up quickly." Jean urged. "I suggest you speed up."

"Copy that, kid." Raynor replied confidently. "Move!"

Suddenly some chaos appeared at the end of the convoy. "What the hell?" Raynor groaned. "Lieutenant?"

"One of the transports have been damaged." Jean tapped something on the screen. fifty colonists aboard are trapped. They will never make it to the starport on foot. Without any sort of armor they couldn't keep up with the convoy. "Fifty colonists are trapped. We don't have time to save them." She said cruelly.

"What the hell Jean?" Raynor complained loudly as if he was insulted. "I am not going to leave innocent people behind to the zerg! All units! Hold your ground and wait for the colonists. We don't leave anyone behind!" The entire convoy stopped, and the colonists from the last transport started to walk out of their disabled vehicle as quickly as possible.

Jean's eyes twitched. She couldn't understand the rebel commander. If he stayed, the colonists would die anyways because they were too slow. He might as well abandon them now and get to the starport with the rest of the colonists to cut the losses. That was a choice any logical commander would do.

But it wasn't her call, nor was the infamous rebel leader Jim Raynor a rational commander. She could only stand in the CC and watch as the entire group slowed down significantly. Even though she was technically the commander, Raynor was her boss and had the ultimate loyalty of his men, and he gave a direct order.

A few minutes passed, and the Raiders were still a distance away from their destination. Jean realized what she feared the most had happened. More and more zerg units started to charge toward the convoy. Most of them were gunned down instantly, but as time passed more and more zerg survived long enough and stalled the convoy longer and longer. All of the zerg were blasted into a pile of flesh and bones, but Jean knew it was useless. These zerg were bio weapons that could be mass produced as long as the resources were sufficient. The zerg were endless while the Raiders were running out of ammo. "Commander Raynor, we need to speed up."

On the ground, Raynor groaned and shot down a hydralisk. He pulled a spine out of his shoulder plate. It didn't penetrate the metal barrier. "We are doing our best here." One of the transports was penetrated by several spines and exploded. All fifty colonists were killed instantly. "Damn it!" He cursed, but there was nothing he could do. He was a legend, but he was also human.

On the command center, Jean didn't say anything as the blue dots that represented terran on the radar was gradually surrounded by more and more red dots that represented zerg. There was nothing she could do. All that was special with her was her tactics, which were rendered useless when she had an overlord above her. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw an especially large red dot appeared on the radar and started advancing toward the transports. She saw what the unit was and frowned.

"Ultralisk incoming!" She stated coldly, but these words struck fear into Raynor's heart. Ultralisks...

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Monylth**

An hour later, Hyperion.

Jean Turner sat in the canine of the battlecruiser, all alone. A cup of water was on the table before her. She closed her eyes and went over what happened back in the field.

An ultralisk appeared on the battlefield and charged toward the convoy. She knew the presence of such a beast might be a possibility that they couldn't afford, but according to the plan the convoy could get off Agria before any real zerg threat could appear. There was nothing that marines medics and firebats couldn't solve. Unfortunately her noble commander had to slow down for the sake of those pathetic colonists.

It was a disaster. The gauss rifles could barely penetrate the plating of the beast. Firebats couldn't even get close enough. One slice of the monster cut half a dozen soldiers in half with no hope of salvation. A step from the beast turned the transports into metal graves. The Raiders held on with astonishing will, but they were overran. In the end the Hyperion came to their rescue and fried the ultralisk with its laser batteries, but most of the Raiders were dead and only one transport survived. It was a meatgrinder.

The door to the cantine opened, and a man walked in. It was Raynor. He quietly walked to and sat by Jean.

"We lost 157 elite men and saved 70 practically useless colonists." Jean reported matter of factly. She didn't feel any disgust or fear when she watched the soldiers being massacred, nor is she feeling any pity or anger now. "If we left some of those colonists behind, we would've come out of this battle a winner. Now our rewards can hardly compensate for our loses."

Raynor took out a wine bottle and took a sip. He stared off into the distance. "Once upon a time I was a marshal of the Confederacy. Local people were massacred by the zerg, so I led my boys and put them down for good. I did it to protect my people, but the Confederacy put me in jail. Turned out they were experimenting on zerg. They caused the death of all those people."

Jean was a good listener.

"I realized the Confederacy didn't care about the people, so I joined Arcturus Mengsk and his rebellion. I thought he would be a good leader. I was wrong." Raynor took another sip. "That man unleashed the zerg on the Confederacy and killed billions of innocent to achieve his own goals. He's a monster! He left Sarah!" Raynor slammed the table. Jean didn't falter. In fact she stared at the sadden Raynor with a sense of pity. He seemed so pathetic. A while after not having any emotion, she was somewhat enjoying this thing that she saw as a curse. She was efficient and powerful. More importantly, she felt invincible. At least she wouldn't be broken by the loss of a loved one. Not if she didn't have a loved one.

"And so I turned away from Mengsk and created the Raiders. I want freedom for the people. Mengsk treated the people like tools, and so I stood against him. For my entire life I have been fighting to protect the innocent. This concept of freedom is the only thing tying the Raiders together."

"We don't have the technology of the protoss, nor do we have the number of the zerg. Hell we don't even have the menacing fleet of the dominion. All we have is the willingness to fight to the last man for what we believe in." Raynor said steadily. Jean could see why the man rose from a marshal to a leader. He might seem broken and dunk by his past, but when needed to be the man was a flag for the justice. No wonder his Raiders could always make a comeback no matter how heavily hit they were.

Raynor wasn't done. "But freedom has its price. What happened back there, it was terrible, but those men sacrificed to protect the innocent." He stared into Jean's eyes. "They died for a cause. The least we can do is to make their death not be in vain. You are a great commander, Jean, but you need to adapt to the way of the Raiders."

Jean stared at her cup of water and thought about it for a while. She finally looked up. "I understand, but I will nonetheless do what has to be done to save the people." She told the truth, sort of.

* * *

A few hours later Jean walked into the bridge. The resources on Hyperion was depleted. The resources she collected on Agria could barely supplement the loses. In order to solve the financial problem, Raynor's criminal friend Tychus gave out the news that the Moebius corps offered a reward to anyone that could find an artifact from a group of Protoss fanatics on Monlyth. Raynor didn't want to start a war with the protoss, but his financial problem forced him to make a decision. Like he said, freedom has its price.

Now the four were checking the Protoss defenses on the planet. There were a large amount of protoss stalkers, zeolets, and sentries down there. Jean even saw an ascendant archive, which suggested the existence of ascendants which could do massive amount of damage. It was a tough nut to crack.

"There it is, Jimmy, just like the Meobius said, easy money." Tychus said casually.

"It is hardly easy." Jean rained on his parade. "Protoss units are known for their strength. I am afraid these protoss are especially so. Look at their weapons and armors." She pointed at the dark red fashion of the Tal'darim. "These warlike fanatics will stop at nothing to stop us from stealing their sacred artifact." Tychus threw Jean a meaningful look.

"Wait a sec. What the?" Raynor frowned as the screen suddenly showed zerg drop pods hitting the ground. Zerg organisms protected the units within from being crushed to pieces. As the debris clear, countless zerg climbed out of the holes created by the drop pods. They converged and advanced upon the protoss guardians. The red protoss bravely charged toward the zerg and ripped their frontline apart, but they were few in number compared to the zerg. The plasma shields were broken by the endless waves claws and spines of zerglings and hydralisks. The armor of the protoss could barely protect their masters from being torn apart and vanishing into thin air. The psi blades of zeolets and particle disruptor of slayers, as well as the protoss's willingness to fight till the end, brought many zerg down, but they were quickly replaced by other zerg. The stream of brown consumed the random red dots and advanced toward the protoss shrine which held the artifact.

"What are the zerg doing here?" Raynor asked.

"Apparently the same reason as us." Jean said quickly. "We can't fight the zerg or the protoss, but we can use the opportunity as they fight to make a surprise assault on the shrine and grab the artifact. If we act quickly, we can get out of there without being dragged into a formal battle. The longer we wait, the less time we have."

"You're right." Raynor said. "Mobilize the forces. We're going in"

* * *

 **Chapter 5: protoss tal'darim v.s. zerg swarm**

Monylth

Ascendant Dyges stood before the Tal'darim shrine. His neural cord was covered by a red armor. His eyes radiated red lights from inhaling terrazine. The air around him twitched and turned from his powerful psi abilities.

A supplicant walked up to the ascendant and knelt down, despite having urgent news to deliver. Nothing was more important to the supplicant than showing his loyalty. The ascendant waited for a few seconds before allowing the supplicant to rise.

"Master, the zerg forces are overwhelming our defenses. They have destroyed the outposts and are advancing toward the shrine."

The ascendant smirked despite the dire situation. The terrazine, while providing him with astonishing psi power, took away most of his ability to think logically. "The creation of god shall not be defiled. Assemble the warriors and wipe out those filthy beasts from this planet." The supplicant left the gathered all the Tal'darim forces available.

Dyges stayed afloat for a few seconds. Suddenly he sensed multiple terran dropships landing on the ground near the shrine. "Terran thieves." He smirked, not worried at all. The artifact was guarded by four stone zeolets posing as zeolets statues. The terran filthy would never see them before being burned by their thermal beams. The zerg were much more of a threat. The ascendant ignored the terran dropships and went to fight off the zerg.

On the other side, five terran dropships landed and unloaded 60 units, including 30 marines, 20 marauders, and 10 medics. Marauder was a unit the Raiders took from the dominion. Their quad k12 grenade launchers not only had armor piercing effects but could also slow enemies down with its concussive shell. Their modified CMC 660 armor provided much more support than the CMC armor of the marines, not that it would matter before a psi blade. Still, in the ideal case, the protoss would be gunned down before they could use their blades. The terran strike team advanced toward the protoss shrine and encountered no resistance at all. All the tal'darim guardians were led to the zerg.

Dyges arrived at the frontline and found the situation much worse than he imagined. The zerg brood belonged to the queen of blades himself. They had the best essence and all the evolutions the zerg had in the arsenal. They were commanded by one of the best commanders in the sector. Plus, they had overwhelming advantage in number. The zerg were overwhelming the tal'darim, until the ascendant arrived with the reinforcement.

Dyges growled, and his warriors engaged their foe. Zeolets drew their crimson psi blades and charged toward their enemies with astonishing speed. The fearsome warriors ran head on into the zerglings and sliced them apart. Havocs cleverly created force fields and cut the swarm to sections. Slayers fired upon the roaches and hydralisks, who were providing support for the zerglings. Their particle disruptor melting the body of th zerg.

The battlefield was a mess. Zerglings and zeolets were engaged in a melee combat in the front. Slayers and photon cannons were exchanging fire with roaches and hydralisks. The protoss were much more durable, but whenever they slaughtered a zerg another immediately took its place. A trail of creep was like a highway for the zerg reinforcements. The tal'darim lacked ranged attacks. If they had a few vanguards everything would be different, but on the battlefield there is no if.

Along with an earth shattering cry, a giant beast appeared on the battlefield. This ultralisk was much more fearsome than the one the Raiders encountered on Agria. Its chitinous plating deflected any attack that came his way. The monster stepped over other zerg units and charged at the protoss flank with maximum speed.

One of the zeolets set his eyes on the ultralisk. He knew he would fail and die if he should attack, but he was willing to die to protect the creation and glory of god. In a swift charge he launched himself on the ultralisk. The two meter high warrior was tiny before the bio weapon, but he didn't let it get in his way. He jumped and punged his psi blade into the beast's leg. The psi blade cut through with ease The zeolet was surprised by how easy it was. But before he could cheer for his victory and glory the ultralisk, completely unaffected by the attack, stepped down on the zeolet. A red glare showed the fate of the warrior. The plasma shield was shattered with ease. As the beast stepped away, all that was left was a broken armor.

Dyges groaned, annoyed, as the ultralisk stepped over any protoss unit in its way and punched a hole in the protoss line. The attack of particle disruptors and photon cannons did some damage to the ultralisk, but its randomly positioned organs kept it alive for a long time. The ascendant knew he had to do something.

Dyges formed a mind blast with his enhanced psi energy and launched it at the ultralisk. The beast's head immediately exploded, covering all the units around it in goo. But the beast was still advancing. It was near dead, but the queen of blades ordered it to move forward and do as much damage to the protoss line as possible. Its body was about to slam down on half a dozen protoss zeolets when it suddenly floated into the air, defying gravity. Dyges smirked and slammed his right hand together, and the ultralisk was turned into a pile of flash in the air by the ascendant's menacing psi power. Dyges tossed out another psionic orb and paved a bloody way in the zerg flank that tried to go through the hole the ultralisk created. Zeolets immediately used the chance and covered the leak.

Jean was watching the entire battle on the Hyperion. The swarm didn't exert full control over the shrine's airspace as most of the mutalisks were sent to the frontline against the tal'darim and the few were no match for the hyperion. This allowed her the chance to watch the exchange between the two mightiest fractions in this world.

Just now she knew how insignificant she was. Anyone below could kill her in combat. Even a zergling could end her life. She had no emotion, but that doesn't mean she wanted to die. In fact, she still had the desire to not only live but live as a powerful figure. She wanted to be strong, strong enough to disregard any enemy, and strong enough to find out how she lost her emotion. She still had ambitions.


End file.
